Into Extinction
Prologue New York, the first victim of the Apocolypse. It all started there, it was 9:43 pm. It began with a strong rain and some thunder. That's when something crashed into the Empire State Building. People started screaming in terror and began yelling that it was a terrorist attack but it was something much worst. A giant figure appeared out of the ruined building. It was a giant... "What the hell is that!?" yelled an asian man pointing at the giant. The giant was about 100 meters tall, 1/4 of the Empire State Building. The giant roared, more explosions were heard around the city. Soon more giants appeared. They were all smaller than the 100 meter giant, between 10-30 meters. The giant ran from one side to the city to the other, it destroyed everything in its path. It killed thousands of citizens. It stopped ruining then it turned towards the sky and jumped, it disappeared in the dark sky. The 100 meter giant was gone but the others remained and even more appeared by the minute. They were covered in dark togas and had a terrible smile. They only had one eye, most of them were buff and looked capable of carrying the statue of liberty with ease. One of the giants laughed then started grabbing humans with its enormous hands. Everyone screamed in terror, the ones that were captured tried to fight the strength of the giants but it was useless. The giants ate them like if they were chicken nuggets or french fries. ---- Camp Half-Blood, a safe heaven for demigods. That's what it used to be before the attack on New York. Giants appeared, they were there to extinct humanity. They grabbed every human they could and ate them. Demigods in Camp Half-Blod gathered to fight against them but the first group they sent was destroyed easily. Nothing was left of them, they were eaten completely. Demigods could do nothing against them, they were force to escape. Camp Half-Blood was soon invaded by giants and the few that stayed were eaten. The giant apocolypse had just begun soon the whole world was invaded. The Gods? They never appeared. They just disappeared, maybe faded... ---- About five hundred years later, the world is a terrible nightmare. The world's population was reduced to 30,000 humans. Humanity in order to protect itself made a three giant walls, each one forms a circle. The first wall is about 100 meters tall and is known as the Wall Hope. It could be considered as the wall for the low class. The second wall is known as Wall Fera, its about 120 meters and is for the middle class. The last wall is the Wall Tera, its about 150 meters tall and is for the high class. Humanity hasn't lost hope yet. They believe they can destroy the giants and they have progressed. In order to kill these giants they have to cut through the nape of the neck. Humanity has an army, all willing to fight and destroy the giants. The Military has various organizations in this war, the best one of them is known as Tierra. It is formed by the best soldiers of all humanity. The Giants won't see what is coming for them, they will be surprised... Trivia *This story was inspired by an anime known as, Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan in English). Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Attack of the Giants